Ich werde Ich werde alles für Sie tun
by PrincessAvenAvengeline
Summary: Conan yang selalu memarahi Ai karena Antidote yang belum selesai, membuat Ai melakukan kesepakatan dengan Gin.Jika Antidote telah Selesai Ai harus mati.Apakah Conan tahu tentang hal ini? Apakah Conan Tau namun membiarkannya?
1. Patience has run out

Summary :Conan yang selalu memarahi Ai karena Antidote yang belum selesai, membuat Ai melakukan kesepakatan dengan Antidote telah Selesai Ai harus Conan tahu tentang hal ini?

~Ich werde Ich werde alles für Sie tun ( I will do Everything For you ) ~

Seorang Anak kecil berkacamata berlari lari dengan Cepat ke Rumah Profesor, yang sudah menjadi Kenalannya Sejak Dulu.

BRak!

Bocah itu membuka pintu rumah professor atau lebih tepatnya mendorong dengan Keras.

"Haibara!" Seru bocah yang bernama Edogawa Conan itu.

" Hei tak bisakah kau tidak perlu Berteriak!? Aku Tidak tuli Kudo! " Ucap Haibara Ai kesal.

" Sudah jangan banyak kau sudah menyelesaikan Antidotenya? " Tanya Conan tak sabaran.

" Kudo-kun , sudah berapa kali aku katakana padamu , AKU kekurangan data dan bahan. Tak bisakah kau bersabar sedikit ? " Ucap Ai kesal saat sang detective berkata tentang Antidote.

" Hah sedikit? Apa Kau bodoh hah? Aku sudah menunggu selama 3 tahun dan kau menyuruhku supaya bersabar sedikit. " Ujar sang Detective tak kalah kesal. " Kau tahu , Hari Ini Ran sedang kencan dengan dan kau menyuruhku bersabar? Bagaimana haibara , Bagaimana? " Ucap sang detective sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Ai dengan Kasar.

" Apa tak ada lagi alasan lain? Sudah selama seminggu kau terus kesini dengan kesal dan selalu memintaku mempercepat Antidote. Aku sudah kerja keras selama 5 tahun terakhir ini, Tau! " Ujar Ai.

Conan pun hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Ai. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sanga Haibara Ai selalu kerja keras selama 5 tahun ini. Ia pun melepaskan Tangannya dari pundak Ai. Ia menundukka kepalanya sehingga kacamatanya bersinar.

Conan merasa bersalah , Ya Dia bersalah namun ia tak tahan melihat kemesraan Ran dengan .Apakah Itu salah? Conan merasa cemburu sangat cemburu, namun apa yang ia bisa lakukan?

" Baiklah Haibara kau kerjakan Antidote itu, dan jangan menemuiku sampai antidote itu selesai. " Ucap Conan setelah 5 menit tak ada yang bicara.

* * *

><p>Conan pun segera berlalu , Ia berlari ke Sungai Temuzu . Mengingat semua kenangan yang ia dapat bersama Ran sejak kecil. Dan sekarang Conan melihat Ran dan sedang duduk di pinggir sungai temuzu sambil sesekali bercanda. Conan merasa panas melihatnya , yang tak tahan sangat tak tahan, Karena panasnya Hati Conan hingga membuat Air matanya meluncur seketika.<p>

BRUk!

Kesadaran Conan Hilang seketika. Conan pingsan tanpa ada seorang pun yang melihatnya dan menolongnya.

Bahkan Ran yang mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh pun tak kunjung melihatnya , Ia terlalu Nyaman bersama . Perasaan nyaman yang tak pernah ia dapat dari Shinichi membuat Ran menjadi sedih . Ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu Shinichi dengan sabar. Namun Shinichi tak kunjung kembali.

' Shinichi Kau dimana? Aku Merindukanmu. Ich liebe dich Shinichi-kun ' Batin Ran Sedih .

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Minna ini fic pertamaku , Aku suka banget sama AiCon . Makanya coba –coba bikin ini cerita. Review ya , Supaya aku tau kekurangan cerita Ini. Danke. ^.^


	2. What i must do now?

Summary :Conan yang selalu memarahi Ai karena Antidote yang belum selesai, membuat Ai melakukan kesepakatan dengan Antidote telah Selesai Ai harus Conan tahu tentang hal ini? Ataukah Conan tahu namun membiarkannya?

* * *

><p>~Ich werde Ich werde alles für Sie tun ( I will do Everything For you ) ~<p>

In SECRET ROOM .

2 orang berpakaian hitam sedang mengamati seorang gadis yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dari ruangan rahasianya yang tentu saja gadis itu tak bisa melihatnya.

"Aniki. Kapan kita akan membunuh gadis itu?" Tanya seorang dari yang berpakaian hitam itu Vodka.

" Apakah kau sudah tak sabar ingin membunuh pengkhianat itu ? Aku juga ingin tapi tunggu saja kita akan membunuhnya,kita hanya perlu waktu yang tepat. " jawab Gin dengan nada sedingin es yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

" Baiklah aniki. Aku memang ingin membuhnya. " ucap Vodka.

~ Ich werde ich werde alles für sie tun ~

Temuzu River . 19:30 ( Night )

Conan yang sudah sejak tadi pingsan pun akhirnya sadar. Ia merasa sangat pusing akibat melihat kedekatan Ran dengan merasa ingin melenyapkan dari muka bumi hanya dia yang boleh membuat Ran bahagia.

' Uhh, sudah sejak kapan yah aku pingsan?' Ucap Conan pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat jamnya. " Huwaa sudah jam Setengah delapan aku harus pulang Ran pasti khawatir "

Conan pun berlari sekuat tenaga kerumahnya ( Rumah Kogoro ) , Tak perduli walaupun hujan deras telah membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Yang ia inginkan hanya supaya Ran tidak khawatir.

Skip

" Tadaima!" ucap Conan lemah.

"Ah Conan-kun, kau dari mana saja? Aku khawatir tau! Ayumi,Genta dan Mitsuhiko bilang kau tak bersama mereka. Kau dari mana ? " Tanya Ran khawatir.

" A-aku tadi cuman mau keluar sendirian aja kok,Hehehe " Ucap Conan berusaha untuk ceria.

" Ya ampun Conan-kun , kau demam " Ucap Ran setelah ia memegang dahi Conan yang sangat panas akibat Terkena hujan.

Conan yang sadar bahwa Ran hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajahnya pun , segera membuat wajahnya yang sudah merah akibat demam semakin merah.

" Conan-kun wajahmu semakin merah! Kau harus segera makan lalu tidur. Kau tidak boleh nonton TV ataupun main game. " perintah Ran.

' Oi oi . Wajahku memerah karena alasan lain tau. ' Batin Conan sebal akibat tak di izinkah Ran menonton ataupun bermain game. " Hai Ran-nee " Jawab Conan.

Conan pun makan lalu tidur , Karena Ran bersikeras untuk menyuruhnya tidur.

" Oyasumi Conan-kun " Ujar Ran lalu ia pun pergi untuk menemani ayahnya yang sedang makan.

Conan's PoV

Huh! Aku ini kan bukan anak kecil walaupun sekarang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Lagi pula suhu tubuhku kan sekarang hanya 39 derajat celcius.

"_Aku sudah bekerja selama 5 tahun terakhir ini tau! "_

**Kata kata yang tadi siang Haibara ucapkan terngiang di kepalaku. Apakah selama itukah ia bekerja? Aku tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya bekerja. Namun tadi aku melihat ada kilatan kesedihan dimatanya. Apakah aku terlalu keras padanya? Ahh mungkin iya. Sepertinya Besok aku harus minta maaf pada Haibara , Aku akan mencoba menunggu sampai Antidote selesai. Aku tak ingin melihat kilatan kesedihan dari matanya itu.**

**Aku tau ia sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan Orang terdekatnya, tapi aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ah Kami-sama bantulah Aku. Aku bingung!**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hi Minna! Aku balik Ini chapter 2 nya. Maaf sedikit mungkin nanti di Chapter 3 baru bisa panjang. Soalnya aku sibuk nih. Ok Bye Minna-san . Watashiwa anata ga suki . :* 3**


End file.
